Patamon's chance
by Cuteveemon
Summary: Gatomon and veemon has splitten up to see if there some one else they like. Gatomon still is searching but how about patamon? Will love appear in their hands?
1. Is there some else?

Hey ppl! I'm back with the new story and the lucky digimon, patamon! Now it's his turn with gatomon. Gatomon will see how sweet is patamon when she is wrong about him.

Ch.1 Is there someone else?

Gatomon was on the couch sitting with kari, eating cookies. "Umm kari do you think agumon likes me or love me?" she asked. "I think he likes you, why you ask?" kari said. "Because me and veemon broke were getting bored of going on dates and going out so we decieded to split for a while and see if we find someone else." gatomon explained. "Oh well agumon is like your brother who will do anything for you because he likes you, but why don't you try someone you really know!" kari advised.

"Like who?" gatomon asked. "Patamon is one." "Umm I don't know about patamon. If I asked him for a hug he probably fly away,blushing!" gatomon exclaimed. "He's not shy! Besides you're shy yourself of kiss him." kari said. "I'm not shy! Besides why would I kiss a flying pipsqueak!" gatomon said. Kari made a face, she was about to flick gatomon's ear but agumon already did it for her. "Ow! What was that for?" gatomon asked. "Because patamon is more what you think he is, gatomon. And kari is right you are a bit shy to kiss him!" agumon said.

"How long have you been there?" gatomon asked, blushing deeply. "As soon you called patamon a pipsqueak." "I bet you even blush more if I told everyone that you decided to make your own marcareana video!" agumon said. "Give him a chance gatomon! You may like him more than you imagine!" kari said. "Okay but I'll let him come to me!" gatomon said. So if he askes to kiss him, will you do it?" agumon asked. Before she answered kari asked agumon a question. "Agumon, would you kiss gatomon if she asked you to?" "Sure but I'll have to ask what for." "She ask me if you liked her or loved her." kari said. Agumon stared at gatomon and said:"Okay then again not unless I had no other choice." "Well I'll have to see if patamon likes me before I start sleepwalking finding agumon." gatomon said.

Well It may not be as good but it's a start. R&R or I don't update! It will get more better once I get me some ideas. Later!


	2. I'll let you call me a kitten!

Hey everyone, how's it going? Patamon's turn has finally arrived to date kari's gatomon! But only one digimon:veemon! Who knows if patamon succeeds with gatomon but you're going to find out who's the shyest! I'm gonna take a break and let patamon and gatomon tell it for now!

Ch.2 I'll let you call me a kitten!

I was at home, completely relaxed. I was watching Reno 911 on dvd but after the second episode my mind wondered off and gatomon flashed in my mind. **"Gatomon, the love of my dreams. She's so sweet and totally cute! But I want her so bad but I can't get her... " **I thought. I sighed, I jumped when a voice said:"Thinking about her aren't you?" I turned and saw no one else but gabumon. "Yeah, I wish she could be my girlfriend." I replied. "So why don't you ask her to be yours?" gabumon said. "I can't. Veemon already won her love!" "Well have you tried to talk to her?"

"Yes, but not how I feel about her..." I replied. "Well why don't call her?" gabumon said. "Well I... hmmm ok then!" I said. I decided to call her,besides, what the worst could happen?

_Kamiya residence_

Boy, what problems I had... I was starting to lose my mind. I haven't heard from veemon and patamon...I can't stand it! I decided to talk to agumon, he was in Tai/kari's room. "Agumon, can you call patamon for me?" I said. "Why can't you call him yourself?" he said. "Because I'm too nervous! I can't talk to patamon!" I said. "Oh come on you can't be that nervous, right? I mean just about how nervous?" "Nervous enough to wet my fur!" I told him, sarcastically"You're kidding right?" he said. I nodded. Before I could tell him more the phone rang. I went to answer it and when I did started to blush when I heard the voice:"Hey gatomon! Whatcha up to?" It was patamon, I froze. "Who's that?" agumon asked. "It's patamon! What do I say?????!!!!!!!!" I screamed. I realized that patamon was still on the phone so I got back with him. "Ummm gatomon you okay?" patamon said. "Yeah I'm all right so whatcha call me for?" I said, trying to be calm and play it cool. "Well I... was wondering if I could come over to your house." he said "Well I guess that be okay but it's not okay with kari though..." I lied.

"Why not? Is she sick or something?" he said. "Well she is kinda-!" I stopped lying because something felt like a brick hit my head but it was agumon using his fist. "What the heck you did that for?!!!!!" I yelled angrily. He glared at me. "Because you're such a wuss!" he said angrily To my surprise I guessed I deserve that hit to my head because agumon glared at me, angrily! I started to back down, he swiped the phone from me.

"Hi patamon! Listen can you come by here?" he said calmly. I tried to get the phone back but like siblings, he stopped me by putting his hand on my head where I can't reach it. "Okay see ya patamon!" He hung it up and looked at me. "You must be really shy to talk to patamon like that." he said.

I was about to say I'm not but a voice interrupted me:"I know agumon so shy she can't even say yes for him to come over." I slowly turned and saw kari looking straight at me. I sweatdropped, "Hey kari when did you get here?" I asked, nervously. "When you said I'm not okay with patamon coming over." "Did you see agumon hit me?" I said. "Serves you right! Gatomon, you're more desperate than agumon!" she said.

"Well I didn't know what really to say! You 2 really have to help me so I can date patamon!" I said. They smiled. "Well, the 1st thing you should do is overcome your shyness while me and patamon go to veemon's!" "And I'll help you!" kari assisted. I smiled and thanked them and give agumon a kiss on his nose for the help.

* * *

After agumon called me over, we went over to veemon's. I don't know why though. As soon we got there Davis's sister,jun, answered the door. "Hey boys! You 2 need something?" she said. "Yeah, we need to talk to veemon. Is he here?" agumon asked. 

"Yeah, he's in Davis's room looking a xxx girl digimon magazines." We got baffled but she lets in anyway, we went to Davis's room and veemon had a book that said "Girl digimon xxx". He turned and saw us and smiled. "Hi! What you guys doing here?" he asked. "We wondering why you have nasty books." I started. He looked at us confused, then he said: "What...this? This isn't a girl xxx book!" he said. He tore off the part where it said "girl digimon xxx" and revealed the real title:Digi-goosebumps. "Why did you have a tape over on that book though?" agumon asked.

"So I could trick davis and his sister so it look like I'm looking at dirty girl digimon books..."

_Flashback_

_Davis came in with his sister. "Hey veemon whatcha reading?" jun asked. Veemon looked up from the couch and retorted:"I'm looking at girl digimon with only underwear on...some with nothing on!" he smiled. They stared at veemon, trying not to imagine that. Their eyes twitched, freaked. "You 2 want to see?" veemon asked. "No, umm I gotta think I...got to call judy!" Jun grabbed the phone and ran to her room. "How about you, davis?" "Nah, I got a boss to beat on my Jak 2 video game!" He speeded away, as soon his door closed, veemon laughed in the couch pillow._

_End of flashback_

"So why did you guys really come over for?" veemon asked. "Patamon came to ask you if he can date gatomon!" agumon said. That suprised me. "That's what you wanted to ask me, patamon?" veemon said. "Uhhh yeah. Ummm do you...mind if go out with gatomon?" I said,shuddering. He looked at me, smiled, and burst out laughing. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You're asking me if I mind if you go out with gatomon?" he said, laughing his butt off on the floor. Agumon and I nodded, trying to find what's so funny. He finally calmed down and said:"Patamon you don't need to ask me! We split for 2 weeks because we were getting bored with each other, so decided to look for someone we may like!" he explained to me.

"Really?" I asked,excited. He nodded,smiling. "I don't really care if you do, she's out of my mind since I got a girlfriend!" "Who is it?" agumon asked. "It's a blackgatomon, purple stripes on her tail and golden eyes! Just as sweet as gatomon, just black." After we played super smash bros. brawl on davis's wii, we went back to agumon/gatomon's place.

As soon got back, gatomon was reading a comic book. "Patamon, you came back!" she said. She quickly closed her book and walked toward me and said:"Patamon, would you like to go out with me?" "Yes, sure!" I said, ablazed. "Yaaay! All right let me get ready!" She said.

My happiness disappeared. "What did I just do?!!" I said. "You made a date with gatomon!" agumon chimed in. "But...I can't date her!" "Why not?"

"I don't have the _courage_!" I said, teriffied.

Hee hee! Patamon can't say he can't when he just did! I got done with this after the day of the super smash bros. brawl launch to gamestop!!!! If you have that game and played I bet you say it's radical! Anyways gatomon and patamon did just sweet telling the story and I gonna talk to them in the next chp.! Those who have ssbb hope you're having fun with it! Later.


	3. No turning backright?

V219: Hey everyone! I'm here with gatomon and patamon. So guys how was it like telling the story? Gatomon:It was really fun!Can we tell it again,pleeease?V219:Sure, I don't mind. Patamon:I'm starting 1st! Gatomon:Why can't I go 1st? Patamon:Because I ended 2nd chp. besides we can take turns! Gatomon:Well okay! Go ahead and start!

Ch.3 No turning back...right?

After I made a nightmare come true I felt like using substitution jutsu. "Agumon, I can't date gatomon!" I said. "But when we went to veemon's you were so happy!" he reminded. "I know but I don't know what will I say to her when we are alone! What do I say?" I shuddered. "What's the problem, boys?" a voice said. I turned and we looked up and it was Kari's Mom. "Patamon here was excited about asking gatomon out and now he's scared." agumon informed. smiled, "Come here patamon. Let me tell you a little info. on gatomon." I did as she said and sat on the couch with her.

"Patamon, gatomon was shy to face you and it seems you're as shy as she used to be. So really there's nothing to be shy about besides she won't bite!" she said. That made me feel a whole lot better. "You ready to go patamon?" I turned, to my surprise she didn't have on her gloves! "Gatomon, where's your gloves?" I asked. "I decided to leave them." I looked at her paws and it was all white. "Okay I'm ready." I said. And we left.

* * *

I guess I'm the luckiest cat because patamon let me ride on his back while he flew. "So patamon where we going to eat?" "You'll see when we get there." he said. I decided to relax and lay my head on top of his head. Later we been flying for at least 15 min. and I started to get hungry, I knew my tummy would growl loud enough for patamon to hear it. "Here we are, gatomon!" he said. I lifted my head and saw mazzio's."I didn't know there was a mazzio's in the digital world!" I said, ablazed. "Me either until biyomon and palmon asked me to come here with them because they were bored." he replied.

We got in and got our drinks and waited for the pizza. "What should we do next after this?" I asked. "I don't really know. All I thought about doing is hanging out with you." he replied. "Well while the pizza is coming, do you think I'm pretty?" I asked. He looked up and about to answer but the pizza had arrived. "Here's your pepperoni pizza with cinna sticks!" said a monodramon waiter. "Well let's eat!" he said. I really wanted an answer but I guess I had to wait.

After eating all that food, we decided to walk a little. We were so stuffed eating all that food except we left 3 pieces of pizza. "Gatomon, are you okay? You don't look so good." patamon said. "I'm fine. I guess I ate a li-buuuurrp! Excuse me!" I replied, a little embarrassed. Patamon giggled. "You must not be a normal cat!" he joked. "What makes you say that?" "Because you must be part-yoshi, a bottomless stomach." he laughed.

I smiled at that joke."Ummm gatomon can I ask you a question?" "Sure, as long it's nothing disgusting." I replied. "Okay when you..I mean do you li..." he stammered. I was thinking what was wrong he really could ask me anything. "Uhhh heh heh heh..." he sputtered out. "Come on what's the question?" I told him, getting anxious myself.

"If you were tall as yakko, would like wearing underwear?" he said. I gazed at him. "Why do you want to know that?" I asked. "You're a digimon cat that sometimes acts like a teenager! It's like you like wearing no clothes at all!" he told me. "Oh well let me think about it." So I thought.

_My imagination_

_I was wearing some purple underwear. I went to look for agumon so I can show him. I found him watching tv, I smiled and went to charm him. As soon I walked by he looked and yelled:"Helllllllllllloooooo kitty!" "Are you talking about me?" I asked him. He nodded,"What's with the underwear, gatomon?" he asked. "Kari got them for me since I got taller, tall as yakko warner. They even have a big heart on the back._

_I turned to show him. "You see?" He looked and once again he said it:"Helllllllloooooo kitty!" "Why you keep saying that?" I asked with a giggle. "It's because you look intensly very cute!" he replied. I sat by him. "Thanks agumon!" I kissed him on his nose. His face turned completely red,blushing. "So you really like my underwear?" I asked. He nodded. I looked away, "Maybe I should take a-" I turned back and agumon was off the couch, on the floor with love hearts in his eyes. I snickered, "I guess he's love strucken!"_

_End of my imagination_

I snickered at what I thought. I knew he wasn't a pervert or anything but he likes me so much if we wasn't my brother he would try to marry me! I looked back at patamon and answered:(almost forgot he was there) "Yeah, I would love wearing underwear! And probably some jeans and a black and white top." I said, trying to hide my laugher. Suddenely I couldn't hold it any longer, I bursted laughing. Patamon looked at me as if I was crazy. "What's so funnny?" he asked. I couldn't answer because I kept laughing. I finally was able to stop and told him:"It was something I was thinking of when you asked me that question, that's all." I still kept on chuckling to myself. I wrapped my arm around him. "Anymore questions?" I asked him. He started to blush. He put his arm around me. "Well let's see if you didn'- ummm would you date agumon if he wasn't your brother?"he asked.

"Hmmmm well yeah because he's cool and pretty much fun!" I replied. We looked in each others eyes. Suddenely we realize it at 1st but I had my hand at his lower fur and he had his hand on my rump. We immedietly jerked our paws back, blushing. "Sorry about that my paw slipped." he said, blushing. "Mine did too, sorry.." I replied, blushing as well. We blushed for a while. But I was really embarrassed, I thought I was going insane over a boy...again! But my hand did slip because I had my arm around his neck. "It's getting late, we should be getting home." patamon informed.

"Wait, let's sit under the moon before we go hoime!" I dragged him along.

* * *

It sure was a nice, cool, peaceful date gatomon and I are having. Everything went nice, I didn't freak out or bail out on her! "Oh patamon..." gatomon chimed. I looked towards her and her eyes sprakled. "You still haven't answer my question.." I realized that I haven't. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

I kinda hesitated on that. "Well I don't think you're pretty.. She kinda got shocked I could see. I think you're really cute! You'rea cutie little kitty that's nothing but cute!" I replied. She gazed at me and asked me another puzzle: "Okay if I'm the cutest, who's the cutest 2 girls?" "Dot warner." "And who else?" "You are!" I snuggled my nose againist hers. We layed there a little while longer until after a minute she asked me another question.

"Patamon, I'm ready to go home. Can you give me a...She started to shudder. a good night kiss?" Now I was gazing at her. "You really want a kiss?" I asked her. Shenodded. I couldn't beleive it, she really wanted a kiss! "Okay!" I went foward to kiss her, almost there. Suddenely something hit my chest, I looked down to it was gatomon's paw! She gave me a hard shove, I stumbled back almost falling! "Gatomon wha-" "You jerk! I wanted a...good night hug! I...don't want to see you again!" she shouted. She ran away, jumped in the trees, and bounced away until I couldn't hear her.

"What just happened?"

* * *

As I got home kari looked bored out of her mind while agumon was happy. "Hey gatomon how the date go?" kari greeted. "Horrible." I responded. "Huh?" Kari and agumon looked at me now. "What have you 2 been doing while I was gone?" I asked. "I've been drawing pictures of you, gatomon!" agumon said. "And for me, agumon keeps asking me to look at them. Why was the date horrible?" kari craved. I sweat-dropped, I knew she wouldn't like the reply. "I...I...I...bailed out on him..." I told sadly "What?" They both screamed.

I knew I was dead now. "What the heck do you mean you bailed out?" agumon asked. "I asked for a kiss then I lost my courage to kiss him back!" I said. I really did! Really! Agumon slapped his head. "Kari, can you get me a metal bat, please?" agumon asked. "Gatomon, how can you lose your courage? Did you get shy again?" she asked. "Ummm yeah. I can hug him but can't kiss him!" I said. Kari sighed then a light bulb appeared over her head. She grabbed one of agumon's drawings and gave it to me. "Here, this should overcome your shyness." I looked at the picture and something shocked me: It was me and patamon kissing! I stared at it. "Well?" kari chimed. "A..agumon did you draw this?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I was going to throw it away but kari told me to keep it until you got back." he said. I couldn't feel any happier. I rushed to hug him. "Thanks agumon." I said. I let go of him and on my way back to patamon!

* * *

Once I got home. Gabumon and TK was waiting for me. "So patamon how did it go?" TK asked. "Terrible." "Huh?" They both said, ablazed. "I don't know if she likes me or not..." I said, dreadly. I told them what happened and they were completely baffled. "That doesn't sound like the gatomon I know." gabumon declared. I was about to say more but there was knock at the door. I went to open it and it was gatomon. Before I could say anything she started 1st:"Can I talk to you privately?" We went to Tk's room, she closed the door slightly and took a seat on TK's bed.

"Gatomon, why did you run away?" I asked, getting a seat beside her. "Because...my shyness came back and I didn't know what to do. So I left." she told me. "I was too shy to kiss you back, I pretty much felt like minerva, all good looks but no boyfriend yet." she continued. "You understand, don't you patamon?" she asked. I nodded. "I thought you didn't like me." I said. "I didn't at 1st. My shyness was very strong until I see what you are on the inside. I thought you were a little flying pig but...I was wrong. You are more than I thought you were, you're the sweetest boy and funniest boy I ever meeted. But forget the bad things about what I said to you." she admitted.

I gazed at her, I knew she felt terrible of what she thought. Without warning I decided to give her a kiss on her cheek. "That make you feel better?" I asked. She blushed but she nodded and got off the bed. "Well I guess I'll be leaving." she said. She went to the door, closed it and locked it! She came back and hopped back on the bed! "Gatomon, what are you doing?" "You thought I just leave without my goodnight kiss?" She said.

She kissed me and finally our love had bloomed.

THE END

V219:That's it everyone! Gatomon:Sweetest story ever told by 2 digimon! Patamon:We may tell another one if V219 let us. V219:It's kinda better when guys like tell it. But you guys did a cool job! V219,Gatomon,Patamon:R&R! V219:Later. Gatomon & Patamon:See you in the next story!


End file.
